


Pizza and Peter Pan

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [31]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Dean goes to Renee's Halloween party and finally tells her he wants to make it official.





	Pizza and Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr wanting a fic about them getting together.

They’d been hanging out on a regular basis.  It was something that Dean hadn’t done with any of the women in WWE.  It’s something he really hadn’t done outside of Roman and Seth.  So what made Renee different?  Dean still doesn’t know.  What he does know is that he’d never met anyone like Renee.  And he knew from the beginning that he couldn’t let her get away.  He sees a future with her.

 

They happened to be in New York for a live event for Halloween.  He’d quickly learned that it was one of Renee’s favorite holidays.  She’d invited him along with several others to her place for a small gathering.

 

Dean lets out a soft breath as he follows Roman and Seth to Renee’s apartment.  If it weren’t for Renee, he wouldn’t even be out tonight.  When the door opens, he glances up to see Renee standing there.  She beams at the sight of the three of them standing there.

 

“You made it,” she says gesturing for them to come in.  Her smile widens as Dean steps forward.  “I honestly thought you’d find a reason not to come.”

 

Dean smirks.  “And miss seeing you?  Never.”  He winks at her as she closes the door.  “Just don’t expect me to mingle.”

 

“I’d be worried if you did.”  She smiles up at him.  “You couldn’t dress up?”

 

“Have you met me?”  He nudges her.  “I like your costume though.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

It’s nearly an hour later when Dean finds himself outside on Renee’s balcony.  He looks out over the city as he sips his beer.  While he’s enjoyed his night so far, he needed to get away from the crowd.  He glances back when he hears the door open.

 

“Hey,” Renee says as she steps out.

 

“Tinkerbell!”  Dean smiles as she moves over to stand beside him.  “Hope you don’t mind that I came out here.”

 

“Not at all.  Just checking to make sure you’re okay.”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”  He shrugs.  “Just needed to get away for a few minutes.”

 

“That’s fine.”  She nudges him.  “You know who Tinkerbell is?”

 

“Renee, I was a kid at one time.”

 

“I know that.”  She smiles at him.  “I just never imagined you would know Tinkerbell.”

 

“I loved Peter Pan.”  He meets her gaze.  “I think we should go out.”

 

“What?”  Renee stares at him, slightly surprised by his comment.  “You mean like…?”

 

“I mean like make it official or whatever.  When was the last time you went out with someone other than me that wasn’t with the group?”

 

She smiles a little as she shrugs.  “It’s been a while.”

 

“Exactly.  Renee, I like you.  I think I’ve made that pretty clear.  And it seems like you’re on the same page.  I don’t know.  If I’m wrong, tell me.”

 

“No, you aren’t wrong.  I like you too.”

 

“Then let’s do this.  Let’s…”

 

“Do I get to call you my boyfriend?”

 

Dean snorts.  “Yeah, I suppose so.” 

 

“Dean, is this really what you want?”

 

“You’ve known me long enough to know that I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”  He watches her.  “Yes, I want this.”

 

“Me too.”  She can’t help but smile again.

 

“I have the perfect first official date too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.  Tomorrow night.  Pizza and Peter Pan.”

 

Renee beams at that.  “I think that would be perfect.” 

 

“Good.  I’m gonna kiss you now.”

 

“You better.”

 

Dean smiles before he leans over and kisses her softly.  He’s about to turn and deepen the kiss when the door opens again.  He pulls back.

 

“I found them,” Summer calls out with a giggle.  “Sorry.  Carry on.”

 

Dean looks at Renee again when Bayley heads back inside.  “I guess we should head back inside.”

 

“Probably a good idea,” Renee says.


End file.
